mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Tickle
Mr. Tickle is the first book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Tickle *'Color': Orange *'shape': Round *'Gender ': Male *'Relatives ': Unknown *'Job': Tickling people *Features: Blue Top The character of Mr. Tickle was created when Roger's 8-year-old son, Adam, asked, "What does a tickle look like?" Like all Mr. Men, Mr. Tickle has a simplistic look. He is orange with long arms and a small blue hat. In 2001, for the 30th anniversary of the Mr. Men, Mr. Tickle's book was released as a collector's edition hardback. It included a foreword from Adam Hargreaves. Story Mr. Tickle's story begins with him in bed and making himself breakfast without getting up because of his "extraordinarily long arms". He then decides that it is a tickling sort of day and so goes around town tickling people - a teacher, a policeman, a greengrocer, a station guard, a doctor, a butcher and a postman. The book ends with a warning that Mr. Tickle could be lurking around anywhere even your doorway, waiting to tickle you. Apperance: Orange circle, blue hat, and long arms Book: The same looks Show: Is the same, but his hat has a stripe and his arms are normal Human form: Circle head, blue hat, blue jeans, orange sneakers, white shirt with orange long sleeves and an orange number 1. About Him -Lives:HappyLand -Home:A small house on the other side of the woods -Job:tickling people -Realatives: (Possibly) Little Miss Giggles 2008: '-'''Lives:Dillydale -Home:Unknown -Job:tickling people,garbage man (Jobs),factory worker (Canned Goods),milker (Farm),groomer (Pets),elevator operator (Up And Down),wasp nest remover (Pests),Robot Store Owner (Mall) International publications & translations Mr. Tickle appears under the titles Monsieur Chatouille (French), Don Cosquillas (Spanish), Mr. Goglais (Welsh), Unser Herr Killekille (German), Meneertje Kietel (Dutch), Ο Κύριος Γαργαλίτσας (Greek), 搔癢先生 (Taiwan), 간지럼씨 (Korean), Fætter Kilderik (Danish), Gubben Killekill (Swedish), מר דגדוג (Hebrew), Mr. Csiki (Hungarian) List of characters This is a list of ''Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Stamp * School Teacher * Policeman * Greengrocer * Railway Station Guard * Doctor * Butcher ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Tickle remains relatively the same in looks, though his arms are normally sized and his hat has a stripe, but can stretch out when needed. However, he tickles other Mr. Men and Little Misses (due to the obvious absence of humans in Dillydale.) As far as character traits goes, he is still determined to tickle everyone he interacts with, but instead of doing it for mischief he does it to make people happy and will stop when nobody wants him to tickle them, save for when the opportunity knocks with Mr. Grumpy, who appears to be his favorite target. He also gets his own catchphrase "I think somebody needs a tickle!" In Farm, he sings a song called "Tickle it Out", with backing from Mr. Scatterbrain. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Jeff Stewart and Rob Rackstraw. Trivia He is one of the four orange characters. Mr. Tickle is one mr. man who is seen with Mr. Scatterbrain (Farms). Like in Circus, his legs have gotten longer like Mr. Tall's legs are. His arms are accidently tied up on a tree in Snow. In Camping, while Mr. Nervous is singing a song he tickles everbody. Title character other appearances *Mr.Grumpy - In his story, he tickles Mr. Grumpy many times, trying to get him to be nicer. *Mr.Tall - In this story, he tries to cheer Mr. Tall up. *Mr.Slow - Mr. Tickle suggests a job for Mr. Slow. *Mr.Brave - cameo *Mr.Cheerful (With a green hat.) - cameo *Little Miss Trouble *Little Miss Shy - cameo *Little Miss Scatterbrain - Mr. Tickle says "Hello." *Little Miss Contrary *Little Miss Somersault (With a green hat again.) *Little Miss Yes (With a Green hat for the last time) *Little Miss Magic - In her story, she reduces his arms to normal length so he can no longer be annoying and tickle anyone. She eventually gives him his arms back when he begs for forgiveness and promises to reduce his actions to one tickle a day. However, he gets his revenge as soon as he is out of the room with his long arms and uses his one tickle for the day on her. External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Tickle Tickle Category:Book series